Murdered by her mouth
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: A veces Ken quiere tocarla no como niño y que Rize lo ame no como aperitivo. (Otro) regalo para Reveire.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 009\. «Show me the way to bed, show me the way you move» [Tabla "Blink 182"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** por si no queda claro esta pareja saca lo peor en mi persona, btw. Segundo regalo para **Kenny**. Que sí, uno no es suficiente para ella, merece más.

* * *

 **K** aneki la desdibuja, con sus dos soles opacos y sus dos lunas fluorescentes a mitad del rostro descompuesto, al admirarla con pudor y sin hambre igual que los jóvenes miran al objeto de sus deseos —in—decentes.

Sus uñas no son muy largas ni muy filosas como las de ella más cree en lo más recóndito que bastan para hilarle un camino de ríos húmedos por el torso y la espalda, recorriéndole la columna y provocando que se arquee de esa forma tan suya (de ambos).

No por gozo, sino dolor.

En el fondo busca lastimarla la mitad de lo que Rize lo ha herido

—y espera que ella lo añore el doble de lo que él la quiere—.

Pero Rize sólo se relame y se ríe como dama y cruza las piernas, sentada en algo que no es un trono pero sí parte de su reinado, y alzándose las faldas lo suficiente para que Ken se aventure a echarle un vistazo culpable a las medias de satín que trae en esa ocasión.

Puede fruncir el ceño y darle un reproche que jamás saldrá de su boca descocida a la que ella degusta con la fricción de su piel prismática, causándole estragos en el ritmo cardiaco.

Aunque los dos tienen claro que es inútil.

(ya son prisionero del otro).

Y por eso Kaneki añora tirarla al suelo, despojarla de los cielos infernales que habita, que camine con los mortales y pruebe el pesar en carne propia

—mientras él se la quita a jirones para poder colocársela de nuevo pero que sea menos de deidad, más humana—.

Aún considera la idea de una cita sencilla en la cafetería pese a que Rize dice "No".

«No mi rey, ¿si me devoras quién te destruirá?».

Ken no medita en ello.

— Es que Rize-san, estoy loco y enamorado, pensar es un poco difícil cuando no recuerdo siquiera que a mi madre muerta le costará limpiar la sangre que yo derramo en la alfombra ¿comprendes?

Además prefiere descomponerla de pieza en pieza y sin un instructivo y al azar.

Que Rize se quiebre sin despeinarse y luciendo igual de encantadora que de costumbre.

Es ella la que le instruye en el arte de comer (se) a uno mismo, después de todo.

Rize le jura que conoce el secreto de la eterna inmortalidad mientras alza el telón de sus labios, dejando las butacas del teatro en su interior a la vista, todos vacíos pese a ser función llena.

— Vivo contigo Kaneki-kun —le musita.

Y es el enigma más intrincado del universo que en que se alojan, donde no hay constelaciones ni estrellas, y son reemplazadas por arterias y neuronas interconectadas en un camino que apesta a podredumbre y que sin embargo es el aroma más maravilloso de todos.

(Rize huele a lo mismo siempre que se regodea en sus cadáveres. Adquiere más vida y se pone de labial un charco de pintura rojiza, para besarlo y que sepa a ambrosia y no pecado).

Él se lo permite hacer porque es muy dócil y la vista debajo del cuerpo bailarín de Rize no es tan mala, al contrario.

—casi siente poder sobre ella, casi disfruta la perspectiva de tenerla a su merced—.

Y que Rize insatisfecha por sus demás victimas termine yendo de vuelta a él.

Ya que recita:

— Vivo contigo. (sí) En las esquinas de penumbras y con goteras, ahí donde estás más roto y eres más fácil de masticar.

«¿No me escuchas?

¡Tu nombre es tan sabroso Kaneki-kun!

¿No me oyes?

Estoy aquí lamiéndote las costillas y perforando tus pulmones

(y adorando la mejor parte de ti)».

Ken la espera sin falta con un libro en la mano, mil menos siete demonios en la mente y su cabello siendo rociado con cloro, desvaneciéndose el negro.

Truena sus dedos, aquellos que exploran las fauces del abismo —de ella— desesperados por ser apaciguados hasta que Rize para tranquilizarle le acaricia los párpados y la frente.

(durante siete días).

Más pronto se cansa y su risa de oxido decide que ella es igual o más áspera y cruel que el mundo. No la ve, no la siente, sólo la sufre.

— Sé mi mundo, Rize-san.

(Te lo ruego, te lo ruego, te lo ruego.

Apiádate de mí y abrúmame y deja que te habite).

Así que Rize sonríe más ampliamente, tanto que podría tragarse los edificios de Tokyo de un bocado.

—porque es la reina del submundo que gobierna a un muchacho y a todos los órganos,

pero no los instrumentales—.

Él no sabe cómo tocarla sin fracturarse en dos y terminar con un odio absurdo a las composiciones de Mozart.

Por eso

la venera (Rize-san),

y la maldice (te amo muerta),

y le llora (no me abandones tú también),

y se ofrece como sacrificio a sí mismo para complacerla, armándole un pedestal con huesos y el primer amor.

—esa bestia tan bárbara cuyo sinónimo es Rize Kamishiro—. La locura que caza al cazador y que esconde una vista demencial tras un par de gafas con aumento

(y unos ojos bonitos pero huecos).

— ¿No te apetece llenarlos con un ciempiés y que haga de estos su nido? —pregunta Kaneki, incoherente.

(Te envenenaré suavemente, lo prometo).

No obstante Ken no presta atención a su respuesta, ya que hay una advertencia sorda en luces de neón.

«pero no los observes mucho rato,

no vaya a ser que caigas en esos ojos,

son un pozo sin salida».

Y de inmediato él llega a la conclusión de que son tan hermosos que anhela extirpárselos.

(para que no veas a mí nunca y se cuele entre nosotros la culpa fortuita y sin invitación).

Sin embargo no reúne la valentía suficiente y se pierde en la larga distancia de ellos mientras Rize le mira atrayente y carismática.

Le rasga ella el pecho —pero sin provocarle daño a su cordura pues para eso tendría que haber algo que destrozar, y ya no queda nada ahí—. Y es que uno tarda en enamorarse sólo tres minutos, en los cuales te arrancan el hombro tras una artimaña casi dulce.

(y yo tengo miedo del monstruo

que no duerme debajo de mi cama sino encima de ésta,

justo a mi lado

desprovisto de cualquier vestimenta que no sea su lujuria

y cuyas armas más letales son sus besos...).

Son sus curvas más pronunciadas que las de una montaña de tierras inexploradas que lo guían al matadero «vamos Kaneki-kun, ex-pló-ra-me».

Y él no consigue contener sus sollozos deplorables, esos que resuenan al compás de las carcajadas ponzoñosas de ella que infectan todo el lugar y lo provocan (a roerla entera y sin dejar sobras entre gusanos que se retuercen

y el vómito de un cariño no alimentado nunca).

— Ya que soy tu hijo pero es la agonía más pura la que me ha criado Rize-san.

— Sí —lo acepta.

(siendo que también me conocen como «desesperación» los de tu especie).

Pero es que a veces Ken quiere tocarla no como niño y que Rize lo ame no como aperitivo.

Más ella no permite que escarbe en sus entrañas tibias y Kaneki debe conformarse con descuartizarle el corazón y mancharle el vestido en sangre no azul pese a su descendencia real

(en cambio es púrpura y es deliciosa y es suave y él la bebe). La bebe a toda ella, al estar ataviada en su más fino traje de horror, sin embargo nunca sacia su sed.

Despoja a Rize de su corona y Rize le construye una nueva a él con plumas de cuervo y flores marchitas.

— Y Kaneki-kun, ¿qué harás ahora?

Entonces Ken le roba un suspiro y mil latidos y–

— ¿No es obvio Rize-san? —ríe y las tonadas chuecas le desmiembran—. Seguir idolatrándote paganamente, por supuesto.

Drip, drip, drop.

(— Porque por siempre jamás

me encontrarás con los brazos extendidos

para recibirte cual trampa abierta

que te romperá la dignidad.)


End file.
